bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 8
The day after the party I wake up with a pounding headache. I thought this wasn't suppose to be one of the side effects. Then again, it was the first time I smoked so I don't know all the side effects. I didn't sleep as well as I thought I would. I basically tossed and turned all night. I could definitely use another few hours of sleep. But, I have to go to class. Yay. I look in my wardrobe and begin to look for my Aquaberry sweaters, but honestly, I'm not in the mood to wear one. Screw it, I'll just put on some normal clothes. I put on a pair of black sweat pants, a white t-shirt, and a hoodie. I then grab my books and begin walking towards the door. As soon as I walk outside, I get abnormal looks from the other Preps. "What is he doing wearing those clothes?" One of them remarks. "I don't know, he looks..... poor," Another responds. "Well look at the people he usually hangs out with. I'm pretty sure Charlie, Michael, and those others have alienated this poor boy's views on society and social classes. Gents, we must make it our mission to teach him our ways once again," Gord says. I shouldn't respond to them. I won't give them the satisfaction. I begin making my way to the main building to get to my class, but I stop to observe the usual antics of the alumi of this academy. The nerds are huddled over in the corner playing some card game, some poor kid got shoved into a trashcan, the bullies are leaning up against the wall looking for their next target, the jocks... well, just being jocks. You know, the usual stuff. "Ruggiero, get to class!" I hear someone scream at me. I turn and see it's none other than one of the prefects. They're so damn annoying. Oh well, I should get to class unless I want to get in trouble. As I enter my English class I find my seat and sit down. Honestly, I don't want to be here right now. I mean, it's just English. It's not like it's anything important. Good thing Charlie isn't here. If he heard me say that, he'd be highly offended and probably slap me across the face. "Alright class, pass up your writing assignments," The teacher says to everyone. I pull out a piece of paper and begin to look it over. I hope this is good. I don't need another F. '' I stand outside a building barely being held up by its frame. A fire is brewing from within. The flames consume the oxygen with no remorse or hesitation. Thick, gray smoke envelops the shelter as red and orage flames spew outwards. My shirt covers my mouth as I have a gasoline can and a lighter gripped within my hands. I hear footsteps from behind me. A group of people covered in black ash with scowls among their faces approach me. One of them yells out, "What did you do you fucking psycho?!" I look on at the crowd, my hands jittering, my lip quivering, looking dumbfounded. Lost for words, like always. '' This is terrible. Oh well, as long as I don't fail, I'm fine with it. I pass my paper up and sit through another boring lecture until the bell rings. As I begin making my way to the door I get stopped by the teacher. "Edgar, stay here for a moment," He says. Reluctantly, I turn around and look at him. "Yes, Sir?" I ask. "I read your homework assignment, and it was rather.... interesting." "Look, I already know it was terrible. English really isn't my strong point." "It could be better if you took the time for it. It wasn't terrible, but it could use some work." "I know you're trying to help me, but I'm not really interested in being a writer as a career. That's more Charlie's lingo." "I know. Charlie has always talked about it. But even he struggles with some aspects of writing. He's always trying to improve descibing events and setting." "Look, Sir, I need to get to lunch," I say, trying to get out of this dreadful conversation. "Alright. You're dismissed," He responds. I then make my way to the lunch room and take my seat at my usual table. I am soon joined by Michael, Jimmy, and Bradi. Something seems off, they're all quiet. Too quiet. Did something happen? "Hey, guys, is everything alright?" I inquire. "It's just... it's been 3 days since Charlie left. It's finally started to sink in," Michael wistfully says. "Yeah. I know Jimmy and I haven't been on speaking terms with him for a while, but I miss him. It's just not the same without Charlie," Bradi states. "I wish we would've never got in that argument. Then we wouldn't be in this situation. He may be a jerk sometimes, but he's our jerk," Jimmy says. "I never would've thought I'd see you all like this," I bluntly state. I am then met with looks of confusion. "Let me explain. Honestly, with how you, Bradi and Jimmy, were acting, it suprises me now to see you this way. I thought you would never want to talk to Charlie again. Thankfully I'm wrong. I can understand Michael because he wasn't mad at Charlie, but it's just that you two actually miss him shocks me." "Charlie may get on our nerves sometimes, but he's still out friend. We'd never want anything bad to happen to him. We may have not shown it around you all, but Jimmy and I actually have missed Charlie. I miss hearing him going off on people over getting music wrong," Bradi replies, and chuckles. "It's true, I've missed him. Honestly, I feel guilty over it. It's as if Bradi and I caused him to leave," Jimmy states. Gosh, didn't expect that. "Honestly, you're wrong. It's not just you. We're all kinda guilty. We all played a part in causing him to leave. Even myself," I say. I debate whether I should go through with what I'm going to say, but I decide I will. I've been harboring this for too long, and it'll be best for everyone. "You know... You know Charlie left out some details on why he left, right?" "What? What do you mean?" Michael questions. I go on to explain the full reason he left. Why he felt he needed to get away, the real reason he can be an asshole to people a lot, etc. After I'm finished, everyone has a look of dumbfoundment mixed with sadness. "I-I would've never though Charlie was feeling that way. He never told anyone. He-" Bradi says, but is then cut off by Michael. "Charlie's always prefered keeping to himself. Even if we would've noticed it, would we have done anything?" Just then, the bell rings for everyone to go to class. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, I really would, but I have to get to class. We can pick this conversation back up after class," I explain. "Alright, later, Edgar," Jimmy responds. After attending my last class of the day I decide to meet back up with Michael and the others to finish our earlier conversation. We all come to the conclusion that, indirectly, we all played a part in Charlie leaving, and that things wern't the same without him. Honestly, I'm just glad that Jimmy and Bradi are finally over what happened and aren't mad at Charlie anymore. It's long overdue. Ever since Charlie left, things have been dull around here. It's only been three days, yet it seems as if it's been three weeks. I have a feeling we'll be seeing him soon, though.